The Guardian
by vetzky
Summary: she was an epitome of perfection, he was not. she has two legs, he has four, she is a human, he never could be... please R&R.
1. Kero's dilemma

Let's put it this way.

This is something really stupid.

What if our ever-so-adorable kero-chan falls for Tomoyo?

Well, I've got nothing to do and this idea just entered my mind from nowhere..

Here are my pairings..

Kero-chan/Tomoyo

* * *

The Guardian

_Kero-chan_

I was given the task to protect her, guide her and see to it that no harms come her way. But I'm failing my duty. My mind seems to wander to unimportant things… like her bestfriend.

I know, it does not sound right. I'm Keroberos, the Guardian of the Clow Book, bearing the seal of the sun, and I was meant to protect Kinimoto Sakura, the mistress of the cards. But I cant help it, I'm falling for her, Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's bestfriend.

I did not know when or how it started, I did not even noticed that I was falling for her. It's just that we spend a lot of time together and before I realized it, I don't see her as my mistress' bestfriend anymore. I started seeing her as a girl that she is.

One day, I just begun to notice her long black shiny hair, her perfect eyes, everything about her. She is everything I wanted her to be. The way she walk, she talk, she moves, especially the way she sing. Her voice is like the voice of the angels singing in glory to God up above. She is an epitome of perfection, delicate, fragile yet strong, kind-hearted, loving and a loyal friend to Sakura and to me… and that's all I could ever be, a friend.

We are always together, we're a team, Tomoyo and I. but is that all we can be? Now I can't help but ask, why did Clow put me in this hideous but kawaii form while Yue is made like a bishounen? Can't he just atleast, made me somewhat closer to a human?

Ugh.. sometimes, I can't help but think that Clow has this grudge on me. Of all creatures, he made me look like a stuff toy, then transforming into a lion. How I would give anything just to be a human for a day. So that I could atleast hold her close to me and tell her everything I feel. What am I thinking? As if she would let me.

I remembered when she lost her voice because of the voice card. I could have strangled that voice-stealer if I could. I was very worried about her. I thought she would not regain her voice. I wont be able to hear her again. But she stayed calm. She completely trusted me and Sakura. And then, it hit me. I love this girl.

Why is fate so cruel to me? Why can't it let me have her at the same time torture me of seeing her everyday… falling for my deceased master's reincarnation. Yeah, Clow's reincarnation. Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm no match for him. He's human, I am not. He can be with her all the time, I cannot. He is not bounded by a stuffed toy body, I am. And Tomoyo's falling for him, not with me.

I know this is wrong because guardian's should stay loyal to their mistresses. But I can't help it. Maybe, it would do for now. Maybe I could just watch her for now. Protect her. And maybe, just maybe someday, she would notice me. Not just as her bestfriend's guardian, but as the man someday I would become. I swear.

* * *

A/N:

That's it. Kero's POV. Should I continue or should I not? I'm planning to write the next one on Tomoyo's POV. But if you didn't like this one.. just inform me.. Kay?? This story may seem somewhat, weird… well, he wont think that way?? Kero-Tomoyo pairing… anyway..please R&R.. just want to try if these two would work out.


	2. The sleep over

A/N: Well, this second chapter was supposed to be in Tomoyo's POV, but since I still can't decide if this will be a one-sided love or not, I'll just continue it to be on Kero's POV. Hehehe. I know this is an unusual pairing, but I'm just curious if they would click. Anyway, these two were Sakura's considered best friend. And I just want to try something new. But know what? I am an Eriol/Tomoyo fan. I just love them.

Well, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol are already 16 here.

Touya and Yukito are 22. And Touya and Kaho are together.

Anyway, here goes the next chapter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Guardian

_Kero-chan_

It's already 6 o'clock pm. Where could Sakura be? From what I know, she was supposed to be here an hour ago. Oh well, maybe she's with Tomoyo again. Sigh. Sakura's very lucky; she can be with Tomoyo anytime she wants. I wish I could too. But not in this form. How would I give anything just to be a human.

Well, I've been wishing for too long now. It was four years ago since I discovered my feelings for Tomoyo. They, Sakura and Tomoyo, were just 12 years old then. They are both 16 now. So why the worry?

"I'm home!!!" Sakura's home, finally.

My stomach's already complaining. I haven't eaten a thing yet since…five minutes ago.

I could hear her running up the stairs. Then the door opened.

"Konnichiwa, Kero-chan" I paused the video game I was playing. That voice, that angelic voice. I can never be wrong, that voice belonged to my best friend, that voice belongs to Tomoyo.

"Hello to you too, Tomoyo-chan." I greeted. Tomoyo flashed me one of her smiles. And I smiled back.

Why? Why do you have to do this to me? To see her everyday, growing more and more beautiful, but then limit me to just see her. Why not let me hold her? Be with her?

Tomoyo took out a box of cake from her basket and placed it down in the table.

"I've bought some cakes from the new bakery down the street. Just wanted to know if you want to try them." She said, smiling knowingly at me.

Ugh!! How can this girl know me inside and out yet cannot see what I truly feel for her?

"Yay! Of course I want them!" I exclaimed. I saved the game I was playing and went to the table to examine the cake Tomoyo brought. It has many varieties. Shortcakes, strawberry cakes, custard cream, Mont Blanc, and my favorite chocolate mousse. As I was going over the choices of cakes. I realized that everything that was in the box were my favorites. Oh well, maybe it's just a coincidence. And even if they are not my favorites, I'd still eat them.

"Kero-chan, Tomoyo is going to sleep over here tonight. Because we will be doing a case study all night. So if you don't want to be disturbed, you can sleep at Touya's room tonight.(A/N: ooh.. in this fic, Touya already knows about Kero's existence.)

Is that a joke or what? This is my only chance of getting close to Tomoyo and she will throw me out of her room and ask me to go to Touya's. As if I want to sleep next to her obnoxious brother. I would rather sleep in the roof top.

"No, I can manage. I will just stay here." I said, as I popped a slice of strawberry in my mouth.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Okay? Of course it is okay. Why do they keep on asking me those things? As if Tomoyo didn't sleep here before. Well, that maybe a bit different. They were just young grade school children before, but now they are teenagers with secrets.

Damn! Secrets! Why didn't I think of it before? They are not concern for me, they just wanted me out. I almost forgot that they are teenagers. Maybe they wanted to have some private time to talk about girly things and boys. Oh well, might as well go to Touya's room.

"Hmm?? Maybe I can convince Touya to take me in tonight. Then I could just transform into my beast form and then strangle him while he is sleeping." I declared.

"Keroberos!!!" Sakura yelled.

"I was just joking." I said half-smilingly. _Though it would be nice, if I could do that._

Sigh. I thought I could get close to Tomoyo even just this once. But girls would be girls and they need their privacy, so I will grant it to them.

"Okay, it's settled. I'll just go down and prepare dinner. Dad won't be coming home tonight." Sakura said. She merrily went out of the room.

Oh well!! After convincing me to sleep in Touya's room tonight, she'll just leave me and Tomoyo here. I looked at her and saw that she was getting something from her bag. Their case study thing perhaps but instead of bringing out a paper. She is holding out to me a mini-charm that would fit me perfectly if I use it as a body-band (A/N: is there such a thing as body-band?).

"I bought it from a store yesterday. Sakura and I have one too. It's a good luck charm." She said.

I took the charm from her and placed it around my neck. "It looks more like a body band." I stopped for a while to examine the charm then an idea hit me. "I know! Maybe I could ask Sakura to use the small card to reduce its size."

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled. "Yeah I think you're right. That's a good idea Kero. At last I could video her again. It's been so long since she last used her powers."

I almost fell over. So long? Sakura just used dash, mirror, flower and shadow the other day. Oh well!! It's Tomoyo who's talking here. I was about to say something back to her, when her handy-phone rung. She excused herself and answered the phone.

"Hello!" she answered. "Oh, Eriol-kun. Doushite?"

So it was that boy. My late master's reincarnation, my rival. Tomoyo got up and went outside. Whatever they are talking about, it seems that they don't want me to hear it. There it is again. The unwanted feeling of jealousy gnawing at me. I just wish I could be the one talking to her now. Oh well, maybe I could again transform into my beast form and I could throw some flames to him until he'll become more less of a bishounen. What am I thinking? This transforming thing is getting into me.

After several minutes, she came back with a soft smile, but her eyes are somewhat concealed.

"Dinner's ready!!" Sakura yelled from downstairs. Tomoyo looked at me and I nodded.

We both went to the dining room. Sakura cooked spaghetti for dinner. My favorite!

Tomoyo sat down opposite of Sakura and I sat in the table.

"Won't we wait for Touya-kun?" Tomoyo

"Oh that? Touya called earlier this morning, and he told me that he would be coming home late. He asked me to tell you guys that he won't be eating dinner here. Maybe he's with your sensei." I answered.

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Yeah, I remember. He told me yesterday that he would be coming home late because he was given a night shift."

We, three, finished eating at last.

"Yatta! I'm so full." I said.

"Who won't be? For a small thing as you, I can't think of a place where you store all the things you ate tonight." Sakura said to me. Tomoyo just smiled, and started getting up and fixing the dishes.

"No, no Tomoyo-chan. Let me do that." Sakura got the empty dishes from her.

I sighed. I won't be of any use here. "Hey, Sakura. I'll just be upstairs huh? I'm already close in beating the big boss (A/N: he is referring to the game. Dunno know what game.) Just give me a shout if you would want some help" I started flying towards the stairs, then I went back. "And, if you'll be having desserts. Call me."

Upstairs, I continue the game I was playing. A few more minutes later, I heard Touya's voice downstairs. So, he's already home. Oh well, might as well ask for his permission to sleep in his room tonight.

"Hey! Touya!"

"What does the almighty stuff animal want?" he asked.

"I'll sleep in your room tonight." I announced.

"And who told you that I would let you?"

"Oh, I know you would let me."

Touya grabbed me by my tail and brought me to the living room, where Tomoyo and Sakura are watching TV.

"Hey! Put me down. Old man!" I screamed at him.

Touya's eyes squinted evilly, "Who's the old man? Hey kaijuu! Who told you that this stuff animal can sleep in my room tonight?"

"Oh, Touya. Please. Tomoyo is sleeping over tonight. We'll be doing some research and we don't want to be disturbed by Kero-chan's loud snoring."

"Hey! Who is snoring?!" why are they all against me? I looked at Tomoyo; well at least she is not.

"Then put him in the dog house!" Touya said.

Dog house!!! I am Keroberos, Guardian of the Clow Cards, well, Sakura cards I mean. How dare they put me in a dog house?

"Touya, please." Sakura pleaded.

"Okay, just tonight."

Hah! As if I want to sleep in his room.

"So, it's all settled. Put me down now. Old Man!!" I squirmed out of his grasped. Hah! Free at last!

"Who is the old man?? You ungrateful stuffed animal!!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

And that would have been a start of another endless argument, if Sakura didn't stopped us.

"Well, I'll be going upstairs now. And make myself a bed in your room, old man. Good night now, Sakura, Tomoyo!"

"Oyasumi-nasai Kero-chan" Tomoyo said sweetly. I looked at her and cannot help but blush. She is very pretty, but, why did her eyes seemed very sad?

"Ja."

"Good night, Kero-chan!" Sakura said.

"Hey, don't break anything in my room!" Touya shouted.

I went to Touya's room. And maybe because I'm tired. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up suddenly. I can sense that something's wrong. But I can't feel any magical presence around. So, why is there a tugging feeling in me. I let my instincts guide me, I can really sense that something is wrong. I was led to the living room. At first everything seemed normal. Until I heard a very distinct sound. Someone's crying, but who? Is that a ghost? As I rounded the couch, there seated in it. The source of the sobbing. And it isn't a ghost.

The one who is crying is no other than, Tomoyo!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N:

Well, how was it?

Why is Tomoyo crying??

What will Kero do?

Will Touya find out Kero's feelings for Tomoyo?

Find out on the next chapter. I decided to add a little Yue/Sakura on the next one too..

R&R please.


	3. sleping with kero

**A/N: Well... here's the next chapter... hope you like it...**

**Sorry for the delay… I was too busy with school works that's why I have no time for extra curricular activities..**

The Guardian

Why? Why is she crying in the middle of the night? Did she and Sakura have a fight?

"Tomoyo-chan?" I started. Tomoyo looked up and hastily wiped the tears off her face. I saw her eyes and I was taken aback. It's not that her eyes were swimming in tears but it's because of the pain I saw in her eyes. But it was just for a moment.

"Keroberos!" She exclaimed. She tried hiding the hurt in her eyes by smiling and she did it successfully. "What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

I could be kind as to save her the embarrassment of me seeing her crying. But I was curious; I want to know what the cause of her tears is. But I can't explain well to her, how come I sensed her predicament, so I decided to lie.

"I got thirsty so I went down to get some water, then I heard you. I- I heard you crying. Why?" That is the lamest excuse I ever gave.

For a moment, Tomoyo looked as if she was caught in the act of doing something she shouldn't do, but it was just for a moment. She closed her eyes for a while, and when she opened them again, they were calmness and serenity in which you could drown in.

"It was nothing Kero-chan, don't worry about me." And she smiled at me.

But she cannot fool me. I've been watching her for so long. I know when she's lying and when she's not. I started to become suspicious. Tomoyo begun acting weird since after that call she received from the Eriol-brat.

"Tomoyo-chan, you know, you could tell me anything right?" I flew towards her and settled on her palm. "You are my mistress's best friend, and as her guardian, I think it is my duty to protect you too. Not only from physical harm, but also from emotional one"

Tomoyo's eyes glazed. It's as if she was trying to conceal her tears, but she cannot hide them anymore. One by one, crystal droplets cascaded down her cheeks. I flew up to her and tried to wipe them out. Her tears are like whip lashes to my heart. Seeing her cry is pain in its most unadulterated form for me.

"Kero-chan, he left me. He said goodbye. We promised. We promised to each other that we would never say goodbye, but he broke his promise. He broke his promise." And Tomoyo cried harder.

How I wanted to comfort her. To have her in my arms and hold her tight, make her forget the bastard, just make her forget all her pains. But I can't, I don't have arms to hold her, just 2 pairs of legs.

I need to say something to her, something comforting, but what? "To-mo-yo, I.."

I'm at a lost for words, and Tomoyo seems to sense my predicament.

"You don't have to say anything Kero-chan. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I know Eriol-kun is Clow's reincarnation, and you are very fond of your late master. But, I have no one else to tell." Tomoyo looked at me pleadingly, "Kero-chan, please, please don't tell Sakura-chan, I don't want her worrying about me, especially now."

Same good ol' Tomoyo, keeping everything to herself. She is always a good friend to Sakura, always concerned for her happiness. I wish I could do something for her.

"Sakura-chan is also feeling lonely. She got a letter from Meiling-chan telling that Li-kun's mother engaged him again to another girl. And because of that, Li-kun is rebelling, he is not eating and won't come out of his room. Sakura-chan is so worried."

Yeah, I remember that. The other day, Sakura received a letter from that loud-mouthed cousin of the Chinese gaki. The contents were just as what Tomoyo-chan just said, and Sakura-chan cried and cried until she got sick. Touya was in rage, but he cannot well kick that chinese gaki's ass.

"But you are lonely too, ne, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo's eyes glazed again,

"uhm.. I don't understand why he did it; he didn't even give me a reason. He just said goodbye and that's it. Just goodbye, nothing more" tears started cascading down her cheeks again, "Oh Kero-chan, I wish he gave me a reason, I won't care if it is a lie or not, I would believe anything he says with all my heart. If he tells me that it is about his studies, I would understand or if he finds our long-distance situation difficult, I would fly all the way to London to be with or if he says that he is already falling for that butterfly girl (A/N: that is Ruby moo my dear readers), then, then…."

And she choked on her tears.

I can't take this anymore, I closed my eyes and transformed into my true form. Tomoyo's eyes widen in confusion, "Kero-chan?"

"Sleep with me Tomoyo"

I just hope Tomoyo won't misunderstand me.

"Eh?" Tomoyo blushed.

Well, she clearly misunderstood. So much for hoping.

"No, I don't mean that, what I mean is, sleep with me. Hug me for I cannot hug you, I always do this for Sakura whenever she is crying. I would let her hold onto me as she cries herself to sleep, I am like her stuff toy, but better because I am a living thing, I have a heart and I can listen. Try it Tomoyo-chan, it's the least I could do."

Tomoyo reached out to me. Held on to me tightly, I could feel her hot tears soaking my furs but I care naught. I want her to feel better, even just for a while; I want to do something for her.

"Thank you, Kero-chan, thank you."

Tomoyo literally cried herself to sleep. I could sense that she is already sleeping, but her tears won't stop. They fall endlessly, and I swear, for every drop of tear that Tomoyo sheds, my dislike for Eriol keeps on increasing.

Clow's reincarnation or not, when I seem him again, I'll make him feel Tomoyo's pain ten times fold. I'll make him the sorriest guy in the world for hurting someone as pure and as delicate as Tomoyo.

"Eriol-kun, doushite?" Tomoyo whispered brokenly in her sleep. "Doushite?"

And those two words crushed my already broken heart into microscopic pieces.

**A/N: Okay, my excuse for my negligence is not valid, but Im sticking to it!:p**

**Disclaimer: CCS is owned by Clamp and I am no Clamp.)**


End file.
